Adventures in Time
by dragonlordinthetardis
Summary: Missy wasn't killed by the Cyberman, but teleported. In a freak accident the Doctor and Missy reunite, testing their unique friendship and pushing the boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Time - Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry to anyone reading my other fanfic 'Together Again', I've had a writer's block and don't know how to continue it at the moment! I really liked the last series and absolutely ship these two now! :-D  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who! <strong>**:-)  
><strong>

Victorian London:

Missy swayed on the spot for a few seconds, getting her bearings. "Hmmm... London" she said after a couple of minutes. As she walked along the backstreets a hooded figure followed her, staying in the shadows. As he rounded the corner the silver glint of a knife showed in the moonlight. As Missy entered a courtyard the figure rushed forward grabbing her and cutting her arm. Missy screamed out but no one heard her. The figure caught her leg, cutting it just as Missy hit a well-aimed punch. The figure groaned from the vicious attack and brought the knife across Missy's side. She yelled out in pain just as a groaning wheezing noise sounded through the courtyard. The figure shoved Missy to the ground, kicked her and ran away as the blue police box materialised. Missy let out an anguished groan and slipped into unconsciousness.

In the TARDIS:

The Doctor put in the coordinates for Gallifrey hoping the Master wasn't lying. A groaning, wheezing sound informed the Doctor they had landed. He rushed to the doors and threw them open seeing nothing but a dark area where Gallifrey should have shine brightly. He turned back, disappointed. Of _course _the Master wasn't telling the truth. All of a sudden the Doctor was thrown to the floor as the TARDIS took off again. Not a minute later. Just as the Doctor was trying to stand up, he was thrown to the floor again. He looked up at the TARDIS console. "And what was _that_ for?" He asked, frowning. The TARDIS just hummed in answer. He went to the doors, opened them and surveyed the scene.

Victorian London:

The police box doors opened and a grumpy looking man peered out. He noticed the woman lying on the cobblestones unconscious. He rushed out and crouched beside her. "Oh what are you like" he whispered to himself. He gently lifted Missy up and carried her into the TARDIS. As he was making his way to the infirmary Missy regained consciousness. "Doctor?" She mumbled. The Doctor looked down and hummed. He didn't say anything as he placed her on one of the TARDIS beds. He grabbed bandages and painkillers and sat on the bed with Missy. "This is going to hurt a bit but if we don't stop the bleeding, you'll die and have to regenerate again!" The Doctor said, laughing slightly at the end. Missy nodded slightly, grimacing as the Doctor lifted her injured arm. He applied the bandage as gently as he could making it tight enough to stem the bleeding. He repeated the procedure with her injured leg, trying not to hurt her. "I need to wrap your other wound and it's going hurt quite a bit so I'm sorry" the Doctor apologised. "My my, and apology dear?" Missy taunted him, weakly. The Doctor huffed as a response. He helped Missy to sit up and wrapped the bandage tightly around her middle however after a couple of minutes blood started to seep through the bandage. The Doctor calmly grabbed another bandage wrapping it around her middle, over the old bandage, hoping it would stop bleeding. A few minutes later the TARDIS landed at the sisters of the infinite schism hospital as gently as she could with the Doctor piloting her. The Doctor gently lifted Missy off the bed and to the console room. "You know...I could walk!" Missy told him matter of factly, elbowing him in the ribs. "Fine" the Doctor replied, placing Missy on her feet. "Thank you" she replied. She walked a step but then stumbled as pain over took her. The Doctor caught her wrapping an arm around her waist as gently as possible and holding her uninjured arm to support her. Missy nodded slightly in appreciation and carried on as if nothing had happened. They made it to the hospital bed that had already been prepared as a nurse came in. Missy retold the story of what had happened up until she blacked out with the Doctor grimacing and filling in any details that had not been mentioned. The injuries were stitched up and Missy told to completely rest for a month to allow her wounds to heal sufficiently. As the Doctor and Missy made their way back to the TARDIS Missy turned to the Doctor. "Why are you helping me?" She asked quietly. The Doctor pretended he didn't hear her. Missy elbowed his ribs and hug huffed. "I know you heard me so answer my question!" Missy said indignantly. "Because..." The Doctor started as he turned to Missy. "Because I care for you" he answered honestly. Missy smiled slightly, hoping the Doctor hadn't noticed however he had seen the small grin that appeared and the permanent frown on his face lifted for a few seconds.

The Doctor and Missy eventually made it back to the TARDIS after getting lost in the hospital several times. The blue box appeared round a corner that they had passed several times before. "Oh thank goodness!" Missy said pleased but a bit menacingly at the same time. The Doctor turned to her incredulously. "It was _you _who said you knew where you were going! _You _got us lost!" The Doctor answered back, his Scottish accent showing. "Me dear? It's _your _TARDIS!" Missy retorted, and forgetting about her injuries, that at that moment were just a dull ache, pulled away from the Doctor and towards the TARDIS. The Doctor stood there dumbfounded. The pain in Missy's abdomen made itself known again just as she made it a few steps to the TARDIS door. She fell against the door and groaned. The Doctor walked casually to the TARDIS and swept Missy up, lifting her bridal style, trying to avoid her injuries. "Serves you right for blaming me and then trying to walk by yourself" the Doctor mocked. Missy huffed and mumbled "It was _your _fault!" while wrapping her arms around the Doctors neck. The Doctor carried Missy through the console room and towards the TARDIS bedrooms. "There should be a room already for you" the Doctor said, not to anyone particular. Missy nodded an answer. The Doctor rounded a corner and the TARDIS groaned and wheezed. "What old girl?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not an 'old girl' thanks Hun!" Missy said light heartedly, gently slapping the Doctor on the shoulder but immediately regretting it a sharp pain courses through her injured arm. The Doctor looked down at Missy and laughed slightly. "Well that was your fault, wasn't it!" He replied jokily. Missy stuck her tongue out at him and then fell silent. After another five minutes of walking, or in Missy's case, being carried through a seemingly endless corridor Missy sighed. "Are we there yet?" She asked in a childish voice. The Doctor looked down, slightly annoyed at having to carry Missy so far when the room was meant to be close to the console room. He looked up at the TARDIS who wheezed again. The Doctor groaned. "Nearly there" he answered, gritting his teeth. Missy nodded her head and hummed. After a couple of minutes the Doctor was annoyed. "Stop that!" He snapped. Missy looked up at him. "Stop what dear?" She answered in a sickly sweet voice and then continued humming. The Doctor groaned. "That!" He said irritated. "Is it annoying you Hun?" Missy replied. "Yes" the Doctor snapped. Missy rolled her eyes and stopped humming. After another minute the Doctor sighed. "This. Is ridiculous!" He fumed. He turned to the next door and opened it. "Oh for goodness sake!" He cried. He looked up at the TARDIS and ranted. "This is only 2 minutes away from the console room yet you make me walk for AGES!" He nearly shouted at his beloved machine. The TARDIS whirred in response. "This will have to do, I don't want you staying here but it looks like the only room the TARDIS will let us in!" The Doctor told Missy, decisively. "Fine dear" Missy informed the Doctor. "Put me down then or do you want to carry me for the rest of the day?" She taunted. The Doctor placed her gently on the floor and walked towards the sofa in the middle of the room. "Lovely place dear, why don't you want me staying in here?" She asked innocently. The Doctor turned and looked at Missy. "You know why!" He snapped. "No really I don't. Enlighten me!" She asked, smirking. The Doctor huffed. through gritted teeth he looked up and said, "This is _my _bedroom!". "Oh, is it!" Missy laughed maniacally, hobbling, as best as she could without hurting her side, over to the bed. "So, I guess this is where I'm sleeping." Missy decided. "No!" The Doctor stood up suddenly. Missy pretended to wipe away a stray tear. "But hun I'm injured and my side hurts terribly." She whined. The Doctor gritted his teeth again, wondering when he would eventually end up breaking his teeth because of Missy. "Fine, you can stay there, ONLY until you get better!" he said after a minute of thinking about how he could get his bed back. It would only be for a month at the most. "I'll, err, let you get settled then" The Doctor said awkwardly, now feeling out of place in his bedroom. "Where are you going dear?" Missy called after the Doctor. "To find somewhere to sleep, if that's alright with you!" the Doctor retorted. "Not really hun, but I don't really get a say!" Missy taunted, smirking. "Correct, you don't" The Doctor stormed off, not knowing where he was going but hoping he would decide soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An update ****_already_****! I never written so fast! :-D Thanks for reading this!  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who! :-) <strong>

The next morning the doctor awoke with a start. He was lying at an awkward angle on the floor next to a sofa. He shook his head but immediately regretted it as a pounding headache told him he hadn't slept well. He groaned and got up slowly hoping his TARDIS would play any tricks like yesterday. He stopped dead in his tracks. *_The Master! In HIS TARDIS, what was he thinking!* _He rushed off, praying that the TARDIS would take him back to his bedroom. Luckily the TARDIS had decided that the Doctor was in enough of a bad mood already and lead him straight to his intended destination. He burst through the door and looked over at the bed, and seeing it empty, he groaned and stormed off to look for the missing occupant. Knowing that the Doctor was already annoyed the TARDIS helped her thief and showed in to where Missy would be found. "Thank you old girl." The Doctor whispered up to his ship as he made his way towards Missy. He opened the door which led into the library and coughed. "_You_ are meant to be in bed, _resting_." He chastised, a frown adorning his face. Missy slowing got up, using the chair to help her. She inhaled from pain. "Well. I was bored and there's nothing to do so I thought I'd come and look for a book to read." Missy stated, slowly making her way to the Doctor. "Well you shouldn't have got out of bed; it's not even been 24 hours!" The Doctor replied, angry. "Well sorry but I'm so BORED!" Missy ranted. "Oh well!" The Doctor shouted back. Missy huffed and slowly wandered back to 'her' bedroom. She stumbled slightly and the Doctor caught her, groaning slightly. "Why don't you do as you are _told_?" He asked exasperated. "Well hun that would take the fun out of it!" Missy smirked. *Times never change* The Doctor thought.

"Doctor?" Missy called. The doctor walked into his bedroom. "Yes?" He questioned. "Please may I have a drink?" Missy asked sweetly. The doctor nodded and a few minutes later returned with a drink. "Thanks hun" Missy thanked, taking the drink out of the doctor's hand. "That's alright" He answered, turning and going back to 'repairing' the console. A few minutes later Missy called out again. "Doctor?" She asked in a sweet, well sickly sweet, voice. The Doctor walked back to his bedroom, trying to keep calm. "Yes?" He asked, a bit irritated. "Could I please have a sandwich?" Missy asked. "Of course" The doctor replied. "Thank you dear. Cheese and ham with a thin layer of butter, and the crusts left on." She told him. The Doctor nodded his head and went and fetched the sandwich, giving it to Missy and then returning to the console room. A couple of minutes later Missy called out to the Doctor again who got up, and stormed into his room, making the door slam on the wall and Missy jump a mile. "Well dear you could be a bit more careful, you'll hurt the TARDIS" She told him matter of factly. "What would you like this time?" He asked her, ignoring her comment. "A book please love, something interesting" She carried on as if nothing had happened but with a small smirk on her face. She knew she was annoying the Doctor and its was so funny to see him angry. "Yes, dear" The doctor sneered slightly. He went to the library mumbling to himself about how infuriating Missy was and returned with the largest, thickest book about space. He chucked the book on the bed, next to missy. "Oh space, my _favourite_" Missy laughed. The Doctor turned around and walked out of the room. *_Hopefully that will entertain her for a few hours._* The Doctor thought hopefully, however it only kept her busy for 15 minutes, before she called out again. The Doctor stomped into his bedroom. "RIGHT! THAT'S IT. YOU DONT HAVE TO STAY IN BED!" He shouted. "Thanks dear, I wish you had said earlier." Missy replied casually. The Doctor huffed. "So had I" He muttered. "Help me up then" Missy commanded the Doctor, who obliged, defeated. They made their way to the console room, Missy supported by the Doctor. When they got there the Doctor carried on with the 'repair' work while Missy sat on the chair next to the controls, watching the Doctor. "Watch out for…" Missy started her sentence but before she could finish there was a small explosion on the console. The Doctor turned to her. "Yes?" He asked. Missy sorted her hair and replied. "I was going to say watch out for the wires that are about to touch but it doesn't matter now." The Doctor huffed. "You could say that" He retorted.

After a couple of hours Missy grew restless again. "Doctor?" She chorused. The Doctor didn't answer so Missy spoke louder. "DOCTOR!" She exclaimed. The Doctor suddenly looked up and banged his head on the console. "Yes?" he grunted. "You've been under there for hours dear, aren't you bored?" Missy inquired. "No" the doctor replied. "Well I am so I'm going to leave you now" Missy declared, standing up. "Fine" He shot back. Missy huffed and wandered off slowly. As she made her way back to her bedroom, she stopped at the library to see if there was a new book she could read. She picked a random fiction off the shelf and settled down on a large chair that was positioned in front of an electric fire. She curled up in the chair and started to read. After several more hours the Doctor had finished the repair work on the TARDIS and went to his bedroom to tell Missy that he was going to bed if she wanted anything she would have to get it herself or go without. As he reached his bedroom he noticed that the light was off and as he opened the door there was no Missy. He groaned slightly. She could be anywhere and she didn't have a good track record. He wandered around the TARDIS trying to find her for the second time that day. Eventually he got to the library and he became aware that the fire was on which meant that there was someone inside. He walked into the library expecting to not find anyone but to his surprise he found Missy sitting in his chair with a book in her hands. "Missy?" He asked after a couple of minutes when he got no answer from standing in front of her. A light snore escaped her mouth and he realised she was asleep. He couldn't stop a small smile that placed itself on his face. He took the book gently out of her hands and marked the page, putting it in his pocket. "Missy?" He tried again but there was no answer. He scooped her up and took her back to his bedroom. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Missy shuffled and mumbled something inaudible. The Doctor snuck out of the bedroom and made his way to his temporary bedroom. As he walked he could feel his eyelids drooping, it had been a busy couple of day and there were still plenty left. Without the Doctor noticing the TARDIS took him back to his bedroom and unwittingly he got into the bed with Missy lying next to him. Within a couple of minutes he was fast asleep and dreaming of better days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Un Owen Was Me for reviewing! I know it's been two weeks since I updated this story but hopefully this chapter makes up for it! :-)  
>Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who but if I did, this would happen! :-D<strong>

The next morning the doctor awoke to someone flicking his arm. "Oi, wake up!" Missy ordered. The Doctor's eyes shot open. "What are _you _doing _here_?!" He asked incredulously. "Well I hurt my side and you said I could sleep in here so I did and then this morning I woke up to _you _snoring like a pig!" Missy retorted, annoyed at the Doctor for waking her. "I _know _I said you could sleep in _my _room but…" The Doctor stuttered. "Well there you go!" Missy interrupted. The Doctor huffed and tried to get out of bed but realised he couldn't as his arm was trapped under Missy, like he had been hugging her through the night. He rolled his eyes and yanked his arm out from under her. "Ow!" Missy responded, genuinely feeling pain where her wound was healing, quite slowly for a Time Lord. "Get over it!" The Doctor retorted, incredibly irritated. Missy sighed. "That wasn't very nice dear" she replied, quietly. The Doctor turned around, a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry" He expressed, worried he had hurt her feelings. _*Why should I care* _He thought, but quickly dismissed it. Missy smiled. "It's fine. But you can make up for it." She smirked and the Doctor groaned, raising a bushy eyebrow. "Can we _please _go somewhere today? I'm _so _bored of being stuck in here, not doing anything. No offense." She quickly added, not wanting to offend either the Doctor or the TARDIS. "None taken, and of course, I'm bored too! Where would you like to go?" he asked, curious. "Well if Time was linear in the TARDIS it would be the 21st of December and your favourite planet Earth celebrates in a few days doesn't it?" She enquired. "Christmas!" The Doctor replied a bit too enthusiastically. "Yes that's it! I would like to know what's so amazing about it!" Missy was getting more eager to finally go somewhere. The Doctor grinned and ran off towards the console room. Not long after Missy followed him, but at a slower pace. When she reached the Console room it was decorated in an array of brightly coloured adornments. She noticed tinsel hanging from the railings and placed around the monitors, and smiled.

"Ah Missy" The Doctor spoke as he walked through some doors that lead to another part of the TARDIS. "Yes?" She turned to him, smiling. "I thought we could go to a town so there's lots of stuff but it's not overcrowded and busy." He pondered more to himself. "How's your wound?" He asked suddenly. "It's fine now, nearly completely healed and just a dull ache occasionally. So can we go?!" She asked, perking up at the end. The Doctor laughed slightly at her youthful enthusiasm. _*How ironic*_ The Doctor thought to himself. "Yes of course we can but you'll want to wrap up warm" He added as an afterthought. Missy nearly ran out of the console room to change into something more appropriate for her adventure. She returned a while later wrapped up in a large fluffy coat with scarf and gloves. The Doctor nodded approvingly and landed the TARDIS. "There we go, Earth, 2014" He informed her, walking towards the doors. Missy rushed over to the Doctor and linked her arm through his. He didn't question her but felt slightly awkward at the contact.

They stepped out into a beautiful town covered in soft snow and decorated with bright lights. In the middle of the town centre a large tree stood tall with multi-coloured lights and tinsel wrapped around it, baubles hanging from the branches and a large star on the top branch. Missy dragged the Doctor over to the tree and gazed up at it, awed. She pulled the Doctor closer, holding his arm tightly. "Thank you Doctor." She said, sincerely. He looked down at her. "That's alright" He replied, looking back up at the tree before promptly being dragged off again by Missy. They looked at the Christmas stalls for a couple of hours before they found themselves at a log hut with a fenced off area in front of it. There was a layer of deep hay on the ground and a hay bale in the corner. "What are they Doctor?" Missy whispered, scrutinizing the four-legged animals in the hut. "Donkeys, I believe. I assume you know the story?" The Doctor asked, gently. "Yeah, I just didn't think they looked like _that_." Missy uttered. "Oh? What did you think they would look like?" The Doctor continued. "I wasn't sure" Missy replied honestly. "They're cuter than I thought they would be" She added. The Doctor hummed. "Come on Doctor, they _are _cute" Missy teased. "I guess" He answered, not wanting to ruin the mood. Missy laughed. "What?" The Doctor asked, looking confused. "Nothing, I just never thought you would admit something was cute!" Missy admitted before pulling the Doctor towards something else. "Can we _slow down_ a bit, _please_?" The Doctor implored. "Why, you getting old?" Missy jested. "Yes" The Doctor replied, bluntly. They passed a choir of children singing Christmas carols. "Why don't we stop here and listen to them?" The Doctor suggested. Missy nodded. "What are they singing?" Missy asked when the children started a new song. "I think it's a newer song from a film." The Doctor whispered quickly. "They're really good!" Missy added at the end of the song as they walked away. The Doctor hummed in response.

On their way back to the TARDIS Missy unlinked their arms and gathered a handful of snow, throwing it at the Doctor. He gasped when the snow hit him directly in the face. He groaned. "That's it!" He shouted. Missy gulped but threw another snowball at the Doctor. The Doctor turned around and frowned at the culprit. He gathered some snow and threw the snowballs towards Missy. She dodged the first one but was promptly hit on the shoulder with another. She glared at the Doctor and began to walk over to him, a snowball hidden behind her back. She smiled innocently but then put the snow down the Doctor's back as he was bending to get more snow. "That was _mean_!" He exclaimed. Missy smirked but didn't say anything. The Doctor then stepped towards Missy with the snow he had grabbed. He threw the snow at Missy who ducked at the last minute and ran towards the TARDIS. She made it inside the doors just as the Doctor threw another snowball, hitting the edge of the doors instead of his intended target. "Ha! You missed!" Missy called out from the safety of the TARDIS. The Doctor strode towards the TARDIS stormed through the doors, making Missy jump. The Doctor laughed slightly at her surprise, making Missy glare at him. "That wasn't funny!" She stated, making the Doctor laugh more. Missy rolled her eyes but noticed something above their heads. "Uh Doctor?" She asked, tentatively. "Yes?" He answered, confused at the sudden change of atmosphere. "What's that?" She continued. The Doctor looked up and groaned. He hadn't put that there and by Missy's reaction, neither had she. "It's Mistletoe" He answered, hoping Missy would drop the subject, which she didn't. "What's it for?" She asked, oblivious to the Doctors awkwardness. "Uh. You … _kiss _the person who's also standing under it" He answered, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Oh. Why?" She questioned, looking back at the Doctor who was bright red. Missy stifled a laugh while the Doctor explained. "It's a Christmas tradition." He mumbled. "You don't have to do it" He hoped she would walk away. "And what happens if you don't?" Missy inquired. "Apparently it brings bad luck but it hasn't been proven." The Doctor clarified. "Well _I_ don't want any bad luck" Missy stated and pulled the Doctor down into a kiss. He froze in one place, not moving a muscle. After a few seconds he relaxed and the kiss ended. Missy smirked and walked away, leaving the Doctor standing there, shocked. He coughed and acted like nothing had happened, going over to the console and taking off.

**A/N: Please Rate and Review :-) I'm going to update the story weekly (Probably on a Sunday!)  
><strong>

**A/N: Also I'm taking any prompts for this story (rated upto 'T')**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this was meant to be updated yesterday but I've been so busy! Hope you all had a good Christmas filled with lots of Doctor Who! :-) Thank you to the Guest who gave me the prompt. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the late update! :-D **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who but if I did, this would happen! :-D**

The Doctor decided that he would continue his work on the TARDIS as he was getting on well with the modifications and improvements on his beloved ship and he was still blushing from the kiss, even after several hours. He coughed and tried to concentrate on the TARDIS who made a noise similar to a laugh.

Missy looked at the wound on her stomach. _*It should have healed by now* _She thought to herself. It had been several days since she had sustained the injury and the other two wounds were no more than scars now but her arm seemed to take ages to heal. She climbed into bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Missy didn't wake from her sleep. After several hours of peace and quiet the Doctor began to get worried. _*She's done something or plotting to take over the Universe* _The Doctor fretted and made his way to their bedroom. _*Their?!* _It was _his _bedroom! He knocked gently on the door, not wanting to walk in on her getting changed but there was no answer. "Missy?" He called gently so he didn't startle her. Still no answer. _*I hope she's ok. When did I get so attached?* _The Doctor thought, blushing slightly. He knocked again and gently pushed the door open to find Missy tossing and turning, seemingly having a nightmare. "Missy" He called again, gently. When he reached the edge of the bed he realised she was sweating and her brow was creased in a deep frown. He gulped and gently shook her. _*Please let her be ok* _He prayed, eyes skyward. She seemed to calm and the Doctor let out a shaking breath. _*This isn't right, something's wrong* _He gently picked her up and carried her to the medical bay, trying not to jog her and hurt her. The TARDIS knew something was wrong and worrying the Doctor so she made sure the medical bay wasn't too far for the Doctor. When he got to the medical bay he placed in Missy on a bed and scanned her for what was ailing her. He breathed a sigh of relief when it said it was an infection. _*That can be treated* _The Doctor reassured himself. He gave her some medication and got some blankets to make her more comfortable. He gently lifted the sleeve up on her left arm to see the wound had healed. He then checked her leg and saw that her leg had healed as well. _*That means it's her stomach that's infected*_ He gulped. He would have to rip her dress slightly so that he could clean her wound. He blushed slightly at the thought. _*When did I care so much*_ He mumbled, angrily. He tore her dress where her wound was and gasped at the sight, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Missy" He whispered, his voice cracking. The wound was red and swollen around the cut with yellowish pus seeping out of it. He cleaned the wound and replaced the dressing, tears silently spilling down his face. "You must have been in so much pain and you didn't tell me, you idiot" He smiled slightly, a tear falling onto the blanket that was draped over Missy. The Doctor got a chair and sat next to her, but after a couple of hours he fell into a light sleep.

He woke up to Missy hissing in pain. He sat up promptly. "What's this?" Missy asked, clueless as to what had happened. The Doctor just looked at her, tears threatening to fall again. He gathered her in a tight hug but released his hold when Missy gasped in pain again. "Sorry" He mumbled. Missy smirked. "What's this for, and why am I in the medical bay." She asked, confused. The Doctor sat back. "What's the last thing that you remember?" He asked her, gently. "Um… My wound was hurting. I looked at it and it was swollen slightly and was taking _way _longer than it should have to heal" She told him. He nodded, thinking. "Your other wounds healed in a couple of days yet this one has taken over a week, twice the time it should have taken" He informed her then ran off to get a scanner. Missy huffed at her boyfriend's antics. The Doctor returned and scanned Missy to see if her temperature had decreased and if the infection had lessened at all. He nodded in approval when he saw the results he was hoping for. "So Doctor, what's the verdict. Will I live?" Missy asked, jokingly. The Doctor sat down. "Don't joke about it" He said, solemnly. Missy lifted her hand up to the Doctor's face and cupped it gently. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "You nearly died!" He nearly yelled. "I thought…" He inhaled. "I thought I had lost you, again!" He calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry" Missy said, pulling the Doctor's face towards her and kissing his cheek. "It's alright but I was so scared" He admitted, blushing. "I never knew you cared so much." Missy laughed slightly. The Doctor looked at Missy. "I _do _care. A _lot _more than you think." He confessed. Missy smiled and pulled the Doctor down into a kiss. "Now, do you mind if I take this damned blanket off, I'm roasting in here!" Missy laughed. The Doctor nodded and took the blanket, folding it and placing it on the floor. "Why Doctor, I didn't know you were so keen." Missy teased. The Doctor was completely confused and it showed on his face. Missy pointed at her ripped dress. The Doctor realised what she was talking about and blushed a deep scarlet. "I…uh" He gulped. "I had...to clean your wound." He stuttered. Missy laughed at his reaction. "I know hun. Thank you for looking after me" Missy replied, genuinely thankful. "That's ok" He replied, smiling but still slightly red. "Do I _have _to stay in the infirmary dear?" Missy asked, innocently. "No, I'm sure you'll be fine but you stay in bed for a few days, no attempting to get out or wander about." The Doctor told her sternly. Missy mock saluted him. "Yes sir" She smirked. "Don't...don't salute" He groaned. He picked Missy up and gently carried her back to their bedroom and set her down on the bed. "You comfy?" He asked, pulling the duvet up. Missy nodded. "I'm fine thanks hun." She replied. "My stomach hurts though" She added. The Doctor nodded, sympathetically. "You have to have painkillers every 4 hours and the wound will need redressing and checking on regularly. I don't want to be scared like that again." He said, adding a nervous laugh afterwards. Missy smiled, her eyelids drooping. "I'll leave you then if you're tired" The Doctor said, nervously. "No!" Missy said, worried. "Please stay" She added, blushing. The Doctor nervously got into bed, careful not to jog Missy. He coughed slightly, laying on his back, away from Missy who smirked but quickly fell asleep. The Doctor took a little longer to fall asleep but eventually after worrying about Missy and feeling embarrassed about sharing a bed with her, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he awoke with Missy resting her head on his chest, snoring slightly. He blushed, thankful she was asleep. He spent the next hour just watching her sleep soundly, unaware he was smiling until she opened her eyes and smirked. "Good morning." She said, sleepily. The Doctor blushed slightly. "Morning, sleep well?" He inquired. "Fine thanks dear." Missy replied. "Good." He replied, getting out of bed to get the medicine and clean bandages for Missy's wound. He returned a few minutes later to Missy looking at the bandaging. "I'm going to have to replace that and you have to take these." The Doctor told her, handing her some tablets that were a disgusting green colour. "I assume they're safe for Time Lords, or are you trying to get rid of me?" She asked, mockingly. "They're perfectly safe but...taste disgusting" He finished as Missy made a funny face, after swallowing the tablets. "Thanks for telling me!" She gagged, screwing her face up. She took a large gulp of water but regretted it. "Oh... and water will make it worse" The Doctor added, sheepishly. Missy rolled her eyes. "Thanks dear" She replied. The Doctor sat down beside her and gently removed the old bandages. Missy inhaled sharply. "Sorry" The Doctor answered, barely touching her in case he hurt her. "It's fine" Missy lied. The Doctor removed the rest of the bandaging, pleased when he saw how well the wound was healing. Missy looked at her wound. "It looks worse" She stated, disappointed. "Believe me it doesn't." The Doctor countered. "This will hurt so i'm sorry." He told her, dreading the next task. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it with new dressings. "I'm sorry but I want you to get better" He wiped away Missy's tears of pain. "I know" She told him. The Doctor lent down and kissed Missy's forehead, smiling. "The infections nearly healed!" He said, incredulously. "Thank goodness for superior Time Lord immune systems" Missy added, laughing. The Doctor chuckled. "Only a few more days and the infection will have completely gone and the wound will be just a scar." He told her, getting up and putting the medication in the bedside cabinet drawer. He turned to her. "Is there anything you want?" He asked her. "Well I'm not going anywhere fast so we could play some games or watch a film. Please don't leave me by myself" Missy asked, seemingly worried. "I won't" The Doctor assured her. "What film or game do you want to play?" He asked, interested in what her answer would be. "Uh... Alien? And Cluedo?" Missy asked, hesitantly. The Doctor nodded and ran off. Missy just rolled her eyes at him.

He wandered through the TARDIS looking for the games room. After a good five minutes the Doctor found the room he was looking for. He walked over to the films and grabbed 'Alien' and then snatched Cluedo off the side. On the way back to Missy, he stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a large bag of popcorn. He made it back to their room without dropping anything. "Here we go, what do you want to do first?" He asked, carefully placing the stuff on the bed. "Cluedo" Missy answered straight away. The Doctor got the game out of the box and set it up. "No cheating!" He added, knowing full well Missy would want to win and would use any tactic to ensure her victory. "I won't" She smirked. They ticked off the cards they had in their hand and began the game. After a couple of goes, Missy began to bend the rules slightly. "Ah" She hissed as she lent over to move her playing piece. Immediately the Doctor was at her side checking she was ok. He had chucked his cards on the bed in his rush to get to her. "It suddenly hurt" She lied, while looking over at his cards and making a mental note. The Doctor looked at his watch. "Well it _is _time for the next lot of medication" He told her, unaware that she was lying. Missy groaned. She hadn't remembered that and now she _had _to take the revolting tablets. She swallowed them, regretfully and carried on the game. Another few goes and the Doctor was closer to guessing the culprit. When Missy went to move her playing piece, she lent as bit further over and gently touched the Doctor's leg, making him blush and lose concentration. She took her chance and peeked at his slip of paper. Grinning she sat back up and discreetly crossed out the innocent people, rooms, and weapons. She smirked. She was so close to winning. The next turn, when she was sure the Doctor knew who it was, she lent over again and stroked his leg again. This time the Doctor was wise to her tricks and grabbed her arm. "I _know _you're cheating" He said, gloating that he had worked out her scheme. She rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that, _dear_" She asked, innocently. He blushed. "Well. Um… you wouldn't do _that_ normally" He stuttered. Missy smirked. "I can if you want hun" She added, looking at her nails, smirking. The Doctor blushed even more, making Missy laugh. "Looks like it's my turn. It was Scarlett, in the Library, with the Revolver." She exclaimed. Missy looked at the cards and her smirk turned into a frown. "But... This is definitely right" She said, downcast. It was the Doctor's turn to smirk. "_That _is why you shouldn't cheat." He said gleefully. "I circled a wrong answer because I _knew _you were cheating" He told her, proudly, causing Missy to harrumph. "What was the answer then" She asked. "Scarlett, in the Library, with the _Rope_" The Doctor replied, gathering the game up and putting it away in its box. Missy pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "You win this time, but you _won't _win next time. That's a promise" She threatened, smiling slightly so that the Doctor knew she was being silly. She didn't know how far she could push the Doctor and she didn't want to ruin the lovely day they had, had. The Doctor placed the game out of the way. "So, film?" He asked her, although he knew the answer. Missy nodded, enthusiastically. "'Alien'? No wonder Earth is always being invaded." The Doctor muttered. "Pardon dear?" Missy asked, not hearing what he said. "The film. No wonder Earth keeps being invaded if they make films like this" He clarified, placing the DVD in the player anyway. He picked up the remote, put the popcorn in the bowl and moved over to the bed. He sat next to Missy, uncomfortably. Missy smirked and stole a handful of popcorn. "Oi! The film hasn't started yet!" The Doctor said, incredulously. "So?" Missy replied. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and moved over towards Missy slightly so that he could reach the popcorn bowl which she had moved closer. Half an hour into the film the Doctor found that Missy had moved so that her side was touching him and had rested her head on his chest. He sighed and tentatively placed a light kiss on her head, making Missy smile. "That was nice" She whispered. The Doctor blushed a bright red but neither said anything. By the time the end credits rolled both the Doctor and Missy were fast asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.

**A/N: Please rate and review, and leave prompts if you want to! :-)**


	5. New Years Day!

**A/N: Sorry that it's Monday again and a short chapter but I am halfway through another chapter so I'll probably update before Sunday! :-) I know it's 5 days late but I really wanted to write this! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who but if I did, this would happen! :-D**

The next morning Missy woke with her head on the Doctor's chest. She looked up at him and smiled. He was still fast asleep. Missy yawned and slipped back into unconsciousness. When she awoke again, the Doctor was gone and the place where he had been sleeping was cold. Missy sighed and got up gently. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her wound. It was healing well and she estimated it would only be another day and it would look like the other wounds, just faint scars. She turned to go out the room when the Doctor burst through the door with a tray in his hands. "Oh, you're awake!" He stated, surprised. He had only left her not 10 minutes ago and she was fast asleep. Missy laughed slightly, walking over to the Doctor. "What's that?" She asked, curiously. The Doctor twisted away from her, trying to hide the tray. "It _was _a surprise for when you woke up but you're awake now so you can't have it." He said, feeling triumphant when Missy huffed. "Fine, I'll just go back to bed then!" She replied, slightly annoyed. She walked back over to the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Happy now?" She asked, closing her eyes. "I guess it'll do" The Doctor hummed as he walked over to Missy's side of the bed. "Ta-dah" He smiled. Missy didn't open her eyes. "Oi!" The Doctor called out. Missy smirked slightly but kept her eyes firmly shut. The Doctor put the tray down and poked Missy, causing her to open her eyes suddenly. "What was that for?" She asked incredulously. The Doctor smiled smugly, picking the tray up. "Breakfast!" He passed the tray to Missy. On the tray was a glass of water and freshly baked croissants. Missy smiled. "Aw, thanks hun" she said, genuinely thankful for the surprise. "Thanks ok" The Doctor replied, blushing slightly. "I know you've had a rough few days and it's nice to have my friend back" He told her, breaking off a bit at the end. "It's nice to be back" Missy replied, herself blushing a bit. After a couple of minutes Missy finished her breakfast. "So where are we going today?" She asked, moving the tray out of the way. "Well _you're _not supposed to be doing anything so _I'm _going on a nice, relaxing trip to see the London fireworks for New Year's day" He said, gleefully. Missy huffed. "That's not fair!" She grumbled. "Oh well" The Doctor replied. Missy thumped her head back down on the soft pillows, not replying to the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Fine then, you can come" He told her, smiling at her pouting. Her face lit up. "Really?!" She asked, jumping out of bed. "Yes, I suppose so or you'll be sulking for the rest of the day." The Doctor moved out of the way of Missy who was running to her wardrobe to find a suitable outfit. "Thanks dear" She called as she went to get changed before the Doctor changed his mind about their trip.

10 minutes later the Doctor and Missy stepped out of the TARDIS into the chilly night air. They found a quieter spot near the Thames where they could still see the fireworks. "When will they start?" Missy inquired. "At midnight, when the New Year starts. You know Earth is the only planet that celebrates New Year like this." The Doctor explained, but Missy wasn't paying attention. The Doctor rolled his eyes as the countdown started. "2...1!" Everyone shouted and then the couples lent down for a kiss. "Why are they doing that?" Missy asked. "Is it like the Mistletoe?" She added. The Doctor groaned inwardly, nodding regretfully. "Well?" Missy inquired. "Well what?" The Doctor answered, shortly. Missy sighed and pulled the Doctor down for a gentle kiss. The Doctor froze but relaxed into the kiss quickly. He looked down at her, smiling slightly. The fireworks started and Missy's face lit up, making the Doctor smile and watch her instead of the fireworks. He gently took her hand and held it for the remainder of the show. The fireworks stopped and people started to move away. Missy turned to the Doctor. "Thank you love. It was amazing" She said, sincerely. The Doctor lent down and kissed her gently. "That's ok, it was nice" He replied, gently pulling Missy back to the TARDIS.

**A/N: Please rate and review. I'm also taking prompts.**


	6. A New Beginning?

**A/N: Another chapter already! :-)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters belong to me and I don't have the money to ransom or buy Doctor Who but if I did, this would happen! :-D**

They entered the TARDIS cold but happy. "That was lovely hun but now I'm going to warm up" Missy told him, going to find the library and the warm fire it held within.

A while later the Doctor was walking through the TARDIS corridors when the box shook violently, causing him to stumble. He grumbled and stormed towards the console room. Expecting to see Missy trying to fly the TARDIS, he was surprised when she came stumbling through the other set of doors into the room. "What was _that_?" He asked, incredulously. Missy turned sharply towards the Doctor. "Good to see you to!" She answered sarcastically. "I thought it was _you_!" The Doctor added. Missy shook her head. "_I _know how to fly her. You, however, don't" She mocked. The Doctor harrumphed but didn't answer. Missy looked over smugly. "We're landing!" The Doctor shouted, confused. "_What_?" Missy asked, walking over to the Doctor. She looked at the monitor but it showed nothing. Missy rolled her eyes at the TARDIS. Of _course_ it wouldn't show anything. Almost in reply the TARDIS lurched sideways sending both Missy and the Doctor tumbling to the floor. The Doctor groaned as Missy fell on top of him, winding him. Missy just laughed but didn't make any attempt to move. When the Doctor got his breath back he was bright red with embarrassment. "Get off" He grunted. "Fine" Missy replied. "You could have been a bit nicer about it though Dear." She muttered, loud enough for the Doctor to hear. He took no notice and went to see where they had 'landed'. Missy stood behind him. "So, where are we then?" She inquired. "Earth, 1846" The Doctor answered. "_Earth. Again_?" Missy sneered. The Doctor turned viciously towards her. "What's so bad about Earth?" He asked, annoyed at her. "Nothing dear, just we've been here a lot. In fact I think _all _of our dates were on Earth." She replied, non-Chantilly. "They were _not _dates!" He shot back, earning a shrug and a smirk from Missy who promptly left to get changed. "And the TARDIS brought us here so it must be important." He added when she walked back through the doors. The Doctor gulped. _*She looks beautiful. When did _I _care!* _He internally screamed. Missy smiled at the Doctor's funny face. "Well let's go then hun" Missy replied already close to the TARDIS doors. They stepped out, arm in arm, into a wide lane which was bustling with people. The Doctor turned to Missy. "Please don't run off, I _don't _want to have to hunt all over London for you and I'm sure you don't want to end up lost" He sneered slightly, knowing full well what she could do if she put her mind to it. Missy smirked. "I didn't know you were so keen to keep me" She jeered. The Doctor rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, and carried on walking. They looked at the stalls that adorned the street, selling all sorts of wares. There was a group of children sat by a wall playing marbles, laughing and joking. Missy looked over to them as the Doctor and her drew closer. She smiled slightly. "Sorry Miss" A small boy no older than 8 apologised as he bent down to pick up a marble that had escaped their ring. "That's alright. Are you having fun?" Missy asked, smiling. "Yes Miss" The boy replied shyly, going back to his friends and continuing the game. The Doctor watched the exchange intently, smiling slightly. Missy turned to him. "What?" She asked, laughing slightly. The Doctor shook his head slightly. "Nothing" He replied, walking over to a random stall, leaving Missy standing in the middle of the street, confused. "Looking for jewellery for your wife?" A middle aged woman said, her Cockney accent clear. "What?" The Doctor grunted, not really listening to the stall keeper. "Jewellery for your wife" The woman repeated, looking at the Doctor as if he was mad. "She's not my wife" He replied, confused. The woman gave him a funny look but didn't ask any more questions. The Doctor turned around, expecting Missy to have walked over to him already.

Missy stood in the middle of the street and rolled her eyes at the Doctor, smiling slightly at his antics. Something ran into the back of her legs making her move forward slightly. She was about to turn around and give whatever had pushed her a piece of her mind when a small girl got up from the floor, tears streaming down her face. She was wearing a long, woollen dress with a white pinafore over the top. "Sorry Miss" The girl said quickly before beginning to run again. Missy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She crouched down to the little girl, who was desperately trying to pull her arm out of Missy's grip. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. A fresh ear slid down the little girls face. "They're gonna get me, and take me back!" She rushed, stuttering. "Who?" Missy asked. The girl pointed behind Missy. "THEM!" The girl replied, scared. Missy glanced over to the Doctor who was having a one way conversation with a stallholder. "Come with me" Missy told the girl, getting up and walking over to an open door, glancing behind her before stepping through the door, pulling the small girl in with her. They found themselves in a large building with boxes thrown on the floor but nothing to suggest anyone lived or worked there. The girl began to shake and her breathing became erratic. Missy turned around, kneeling on the floor. "What's wrong? Hey, it's alright. Nothing's going to happen, I promise" Missy pulled the girl into a hug, letting her cry until she collapsed into Missy's arms. Missy sat down and pulled the girl onto her lap. She brushed away the girls tears. Missy smiled. "Hello, I'm Missy. What's your name?" She asked the girl. "Ella" A small voice replied. "Ella. That's a lovely name" Missy said, trying to cheer the girl up a bit. Ella smiled slightly. "Ella, why were those men chasing you." Missy asked, seriously. Ella sniffed. "They were gonna take me back" She repeated. Missy turned Ella's face towards her. "Ella I need to know who they were and where they were going to take you, if you want me to help you" Missy clarified. Ella nodded, sombrely. Missy nodded encouragingly. "I ran away from the workhouse and they were coming to take me back" Ella said in a small voice. "It looks like this" She added, pointing around the large building. Realisation dawned on Missy. "I'm sorry, but it was the only place we could've hid" Missy said, pulling Ella back into a hug. "I know" Ella told her new friend. "Why would they want you back so desperately?" Missy wondered to herself. "I'm different, they experiment on me" Ella whispered, crying again. Missy looked down in shock. "They WHAT?" She was getting angrier. "They…" Ella started. Missy pulled Ella closer. "I know honey" She reassured the little girl, rocking her back and forth, a tear slipping past her defences. After a couple of minutes Missy spoke again. "How old are you Ella" she asked, gently. "I'm 6. I think" She replied, tear still falling down her small face. "Hey. I'm _going _to sort this Ella, I promise." Missy vowed, standing Ella on the floor and getting up. "Come on" Missy said, determined. Ella smiled slightly, gripping onto Missy's hand like it was a lifetime.

"Missy" The Doctor called for the sixth or seventh time. He groaned. _*What did I say? She never listens. Why do I _continue_ to think she will listen* _The Doctor thought angrily, walking along another street.

Ella showed Missy the way to the workhouse where she was housed. Within 10 minutes they had reached their destination. Missy walked through the large gates and into a small office where an older woman with greying hair sat filling in paperwork. As the pair walked in the woman looked up and frowned. "Ella?" She asked, harshly. Missy gripped Ella's hand a bit tighter and Ella looked down at the floor. The woman addressed Missy. "Thank you for returning her, she will be suitably disciplined." The woman informed Missy. "No. You will _not _lay another _finger _on her" Missy growled. The woman stuttered for a moment at Missy ferociousness but quickly regained her composure. "You have _no _legal standing to remove her from the workhouse. She is an orphan and as a result she is in the Government's charge. _You _can do nothing to change that." The woman replied, haughtily. Missy smirked and pulled out a pad of paper, shoving it in front of the woman's face who looked shocked and stuttered a reply. "I...I'm sorry Milady" The woman sat back down. Missy turned the paper around and smirked, glad she had found some of the Doctor's psychic paper and bagged some. "I will adopt her so that you cannot harm her again." Missy informed the woman whom she despised. "Yes of course. We'll take her and get her ready" The woman stood up and took Ella's free hand. Ella flinched. Missy picked Ella up protectively and held her close. "No. If there is anything that belongs to Ella bring it here. She stays with me" Missy told the woman forcefully. The woman nodded and rushed out of the room to collect Ella's few possessions. "Thank you" Ella whispered. Missy turned her head towards the little girl. "That's ok" Missy smiled. "What did the paper say? I didn't see anything on it" Ella asked in wonder. Missy showed her the psychic paper. "Mary Poppins? Who's that?" Ella asked, clueless. "No-one but it fooled her!" Missy laughed. Ella giggled slightly but stopped as soon as the woman walked back into the office with Ella's stuff. "You'll need to fill in some paperwork" The woman shoved some forms in front of Missy along with a pen. Missy filled out the first part of the form but scoffed when it got to 'Address'. "Is there a problem?" The woman asked sharply. "No. But there's no fixed address. My husband and I travel a lot." Missy informed her, skipping that section. The woman seemed to look down at Missy but didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes the forms were completed. Missy shoved the forms back towards the woman. "How old is she?" Missy asked out of the blue. "Six, last month" The woman told her. "And we'll need the dress back" She added, coldly. "Of course. I assume you've got somewhere for her to change?" Missy nearly spat. The woman nodded over to a side room. Missy grabbed the dress off of the table and gently pulled Ella into the side room so that she could change. "Please can you help me?" Ella asked in small voice. Missy nodded and undid the back of the work dress and helped Ella step out of the poor excuse of a dress. Missy gasped slightly at the cuts all along the little girls back and the scars on her belly. "Are you ok?" Ella asked as Missy did up the back of Ella's best Sunday dress. "Yes, I'm fine. You ready?" Missy smiled encouragingly. Ella nodded and took Missy's hand. "Good" Missy stood up, walked out of the small room and practically threw the work dress on the table. Missy stormed out of the Workhouse, furious at what they had put Ella through. Ella ran beside Missy's fast walk.

The Doctor had all but given up looking for Missy. _*She could be anywhere in London by now.* _He thought angrily to himself. He rounded the corner and saw Missy walking along the street back towards the TARDIS with a small girl in tow. _*What's she done now?* _The Doctor walked over towards Missy reaching her within seconds. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He shouted, angry. Missy felt Ella flinch at his angry words. People looked over at the loud outburst but quickly looked away when the Doctor glared at them. "Let's go back to the TARDIS and we can talk there" Missy said quickly, trying to calm the Doctor down as he was scaring Ella. The Doctor huffed but complied. Missy smirked at how easy it was to get him to listen. They walked back to the TARDIS and the Doctor put the ship into orbit. "Wow" Ella whispered in awe. Missy smiled and the Doctor's frown lifted slightly at the girls wonder. Ella let out a big yawn and Missy scooped her up. "Come on, you've had a busy day" She said gently. Ella nodded sleepily. Missy wandered through the TARDIS hoping it had made a room for its latest occupant. As Missy had hoped there was a decorated door with and sign on it saying 'Ella's Room'. Missy pushed the door open and placed the little girl on the big bed in the middle of the room and tucked her in. She placed a hesitant kiss on Ella's forehead. "Goodnight" Missy whispered, closing the door.

"Well?" The Doctor huffed as Missy came back into the Console room. "Well what?" She spat, looking down after, regretting the tone she used. "What is that child doing here!" The Doctor asked incredulously. Missy smiled slightly. _*Time to have some fun* _She laughed slightly. "What?" The Doctor persisted, annoyed at Missy. "She's our daughter" Missy smirked, walking back out of the room leaving the Doctor standing there confused.

**A/N: Please rate, review, and leave prompts if you wish! :-)**


End file.
